Simply Not There
by Playing Gay Jim from IT
Summary: Jim is in for his biggest job yet, and he's losing people left and right. Not that they matter of course, not to him. He'll be put to the test. He'll be tried. And he'll need help, for the first time in a long time. At some point it'll be Jim/Seb.
1. Opening Up

_Sebastian_

The first thing I get is from an unknown number.

_I need you._

_-JM_

Well that's simple enough. Obviously the boss wants me. Needs me even. I smile and reposition myself on the couch before quickly typing a reply.

_Listening._

_-S_

I stand up and start to make ready, selecting a bag. The job hasn't been stated yet, but he usually has me use my favourites. Kind of him.

_It'll be a bit dirty._

_-JM_

_Thanks for the warning._

_-S_

I exit the front door, locking it behind myself. I toss my bag into the passenger seat. I wonder if he'll come this time. He likes to do that. My phone dings as I receive the details of the job and I smile. Easy.

_That's insulting._

_-S_

Might as well tell him how insulted I feel. I toss my phone into the passenger seat and pull out of the driveway to make my way to the location. Anticipation eats at my chest.

_What?_

_-JM_

I wait until I reach the building across from the target's location before texting him back.

_You said 1 hour._

_You also said good luck._

_-S_

I make my way into the building and I set up. I wonder if he'll show up this time. Sometimes he likes to come watch me.

_Jim._

I stare at the last received message and smile. He's trying to best his own time again. He probably expects me to show up…. Maybe… I swivel around in my chair with a sigh. I am ever so bored…. Sherlock isn't taking my game and I've got nothing better to do. I jump out of my chair and fix my hair before getting my jacket from the back of the chair and sliding down the stairs. I don't bother to lock the door behind me. It's not like I'll be gone for very long. I just want to watch. I call a cab, not bothered enough to drive myself, even if driving myself is cheaper. I can afford it. I give the cabbie an address about a block away from the building Sebastian is probably crouching in. He's got a few minutes, I'm late, as per usual, and he's probably not even worried. I smirk to myself as I mount the stairs quietly, pulling my jacket shut and buttoning one button. I lean against the doorway and observe.

It was an office building at one point, long since abandoned. That's why it's such a perfect spot. Prime even. The scene is brilliant, and I can't help but feel a little prideful. Did set it up of course. I always set it up. I'm an artist you see. I'm very good. The nearly empty room, occupied by a lone sniper, who is staring simply and accurately down his sights. Perfection. I'd take a picture but the sad truth is that it could be used as blackmail and evidence should it ever be found. I don't make a sound, I just watch, cocking my head to the side.

"Took your time sir." He says, not turning around. I smile. Ah yes. He noticed. Of course he did. "Although, you always take your time with these things don't you." I smile and enter the room.

"Have him?" I ask, standing beside him and looking out the window toward the opposite building.

"Almost." I can hear his heart beat from here. He swallows hard before putting a finger over the trigger. he looks as if he's about to take the shot but lets out a sigh and sets the gun down instead. "Do you think that you could, back up a bit. You're in the way." Oh that's right. I was practically breathing down his neck. The goosebumps on his exposed skin are evidence of that. I smile.

"Of course." Taking a step backward I watch more closely. He raises the weapon and quickly aims, lining the cross-hairs with the target. A quick pull of the trigger, and the catch of the silencer make only the sound of a whisper. Seconds later, glass shatters and screams fill the air. I grin. "Well done." I step toward the window and survey the commotion. Chaos. Perfect. It would be more perfect if things where a little bit more... Entertaining. Sebastian stands up and joins me at the window, grin on face, and gun in hand. The open window tosses his hair with the wind.

"Perfect shot. Did you see that?" He asks, like a child.

"New record. Good job." He smiles and claps me on the back. I glance down at the scene again.

"We should go." I say, gesturing to the pointing fingers of frantic men and women, the coagulation of cop cars and spectators. He nods curtly and quickly packs away his things into a smaller bag and exits †he room, expecting me to follow. I linger at the window a moment. Good god that feeling of success is intoxicating. He pauses at the door when he realizes I'm not following.

"Sir? I prick my ears up but don't turn around. I want to see the blood. From this high up it's nearly impossible to make out the different bodies, but the large circle around a fallen man is pretty easy to spot.

But no blood.

"What?" I ask after a few minutes.

"We need to go." I shake my head. No. Not finished. Never finished until I'm sure. Not sure. The ambulance seems to be having trouble. I narrow my eyes. Dead? "Sir." He's not asking. Which is why I like him. I like having a henchman that will actually think for himself, one that doesn't need to be told everything. Seb could always think for himself and this is one of those instances that makes me glad to have him.

Sure. I'm always glad to have him. He's the only friend I've got, he's the only person to listen to me, he's the only one I share things with.

Hell. He's the only one that knows anything about my insides at all.

"I can't be sure yet. And don't call me sir." Maybe it came out a bit harsh. But I didn't mean it to. I've been telling him, it doesn't feel right for him to call me 'sir' and I to call him 'Seb'. I feel that him calling me 'sir' is breaking that bond of friendship I like to feel with him.

"Si- Jim?" He stopped himself. It's nice to know he's trying. He's standing behind me again.

"How do I know he's dead?" He puts his hand on the small of my back and leans over my shoulder for a view. He licks his lips before speaking.

"You know, because I'm the best sniper you've got." I smile at that. Ah. There it is. The blood. The building is surrounded and I frown.

"One of these days, making sure is going to cost me." I murmur, more to myself than him. He laughs at that and tosses his bag out the window and onto the ledge. He crawls out and holds his hands out to help me through the glass. He doesn't say anything until I'm outside, on the ground, and straightening my jacket.

"It already has." He says with a smile, and leans over the edge. "Any bright ideas?" I grin.

"Oh you know me." He chuckles. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." Without a thought, or even a second glance, I boost myself over the edge.

"Jim! The hell-!" He reaches out quickly, dropping his bag of toys and tricks to try and stop me. I simply laugh and let go before he can reach me.

Landing safely on the fire escape.

He looks quite stupid from this angle. Arms outstretched, pained look on his face, and a protest on his lips. He frowns. "What the-?"

"Fire escape." I explain with a smirk and he glares.

"Had me worried there." I nod my head. Predictable. In response to my near fatal jump, Seb throws his bag at me. He hoists it over his head, aims, and tosses it as hard as he can. It sails through the air and hits me. I stumble. And he laughs.

That hurt.

But I smile all the same.

He pops over the edge and joins me, pulling the bag from my arms and leaving the fire escape clear.

"I parked my car in the alley way." He says, with a bit of pride. I smile.

"You're learning. Thinking ahead. Smart." He chuckles.

"Says the genius." He unlocks his car and holds the door for me. I smile.

"What are you doing?" I realize that might be a bit vague and tack a shorter sentence to the end of it, "Tonight?" He looks at me oddly and shuts the door.

"I'm free."

"Good."

"Why?" He's confused. Awe, that is so cute. It's so cute that he's confused.

This is why I'm in charge.

I plan the things, I say what I mean, and I'm ready for it.

"Don't just simply stand there looking like a buffoon." I open the door for myself and slide inside, buckling my seat belt. The look of bewilderment on his face is seriously priceless. I smile internally to myself as he gets in. He starts the car.

"Is something funny?" He asks a bit roughly. I nod, but shake my head halfway through when it looks like he's going to smack me.

"I did say it would be dirty right?" He nods. "You know how I hate getting my hands dirty."

"I take it there will be blood." Again, not a question. I smile.

"Always."

"Your own?"

"Perhaps."

"Not on my watch."

"You aren't wearing a watch." He glances down and laughs aloud.

"Figure of speech."

"I know."

"We're doing that thing again."

"The thing the boys keep complaining about?"

"Yup."

"Do you care?"

"Not at all. Are we getting paid?"

"Nope."

"So this is personal?"

"As it happens yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me in on this."

"You're my best friend, of course you're in on it." And here we stop. We were sparing, knowing exactly what to say, when to say it, and what the other would say. It's a thing we've picked up. After years of working together of course. There is a silence. It's not awkward at all.

"So... Did you mean that?"

"What?" I ask, this time, I'm cautious, we can't do what we just did here. It wouldn't be appropriate. I'm on edge, what is he wondering about?

"My being your best friend."

"Ah." I pause there. What do I say? Complicated. So many things I could say, but only two ways to put it. "Yes I did." He smiles.

"Good. Because you're my best mate too."

"After this..."

"What?"

"Dinner?"

"Starved." And we slip into our old habits again.

"Drinks?"

"Of course."

"Per usual? Crashing at my house?"

"Where will I park?"

"The garage. It's empty while I park my new car around back."

"I didn't' know you had a new car."

"Well now you do. Game?"

"Point me." You had me at what Seb. I give him directions, and we're on our way. Personal issues, solved by a little bloodshed. What can go wrong eh? Not much. Although I suppose I shouldn't jinx it too much. He glances at me. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head. He knows me. He knows that as soon as he's given me two glasses of gin, I'll open right up. "Plans?" He wants the plan.

"Get in there, intimidate, slice them up a bit, get out. First we'll have to cut the phone lines first, and steal their phones. I know right where they are though so that bit's easy." He nods. He understands. Good.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help." He smiles.

"I'll always be here for you sir," He sucks in a breath to correct himself, "Jim. Sorry. Don't worry about a damn thing." I smile.

"I can count on you." Until the bitter end.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Trying something new. Fic came about randomly because... Well you don't need to know that. Suddenly in love with SebJim pairing more than before and so now this is being written. Ended this badly. The last bit, with the banter and back and forth quick dialogue was written just now, and it's not as good as the rest of them. Anyway, don't forget to review, lemme know what you think, feel free to speculate, and YES, this is going to continue._

_Reviews are love, so spread it._

With love from IT.

_P.S. Sorry about not ending on a cliffhanger. Can't decide between having the next chapter be about the new crime they're about to commit, or have them going to the bar, bloody and battered... Oh, and I took a bit of this, some of the general ideas from a role-play that I recently did as an intereation between Sebastian and Jim. _

_P.P.S. REVIEW GATISS DAMMIT! _


	2. Normal guys, normal friends

_Seb_

Blood. I'm covered in it. Thankfully it's neither mine nor his. He's too careful for that. I wipe my hands clean and hold the door for him. He's smiling.

Planning things, and carrying them out, it's like his own personal high.

And it makes him look simply marvelous.

He grins at me, eyes alight and says nothing as he makes his way to my car. I'll be getting blood on the sheets, it's not the first time of course, but, I'd rather not get it all bloody again. I have to clean it up. His phone dings, his smile widening.

"Oh god yes." He types a quick reply and sends it before turning to me. "Bank scam. Gigantic one. People will die." I smirk. Those are the best. The ones where people could have lived, but Jim lets me kill them. Those are my favourite. I get in the car and unlock the doors. He slides in next to me. "Hungry?" I shake my head, I know we had plans, but I'd rather not be seen covered in blood.

People might talk.

He nods. "Covered in blood, I understand. We could always stop off at your place and get a change of clothes…." His voice trails off and I snicker. He's still high off of that isn't he? He shakes his head. "My place. We'll get takeaway and watch a film."

"Much better si- Jim." He grins.

"Good. You're welcome to use the shower as well. You know that."

"I practically live at your house don't I?" It's all in good humor of course. Jim pauses for a second, and looks as if he's about to say something but thinks better of it and closes his mouth with a small smile. "What is it?" I ask, slightly curious. Jimmy knows he can tell me anything. Everything. I would prefer if he told me things. Makes things less tense on my end of things. He just coyly shakes his head and smiles.

"Nothing Seb. I'll tell you later maybe." I pull up to his house and park on the curb. Wordlessly he slips out of the car and slinks up the steps. Sometimes he reminds me of a cat, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's made me who I am, changed me. Not for sure if it's for the better, but he's changed me. I bite my bottom lip and climb out of the car, locking it behind me.

"Hey! Wait!" I call after him, jogging up the steps to match his pace. He turns to me and smiles. I swallow hard to keep from flushing. Why did my heart suddenly end up in my throat?

Sebastian, what the hell is wrong with you? I scold myself. Pull yourself together man. He just smiled at you, it's not like…. And then it hits me. It almost makes me stop cold. I push the feelings down into my stomach and square my shoulders before following after him. I shut the door behind me and plop down on the sofa.

"What do you want?" He asks from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll have whatever you do." I call back, too confused to think about anything else. I stand up. "Using the shower."

"Okay, don't use all the hot water though. I'll want one too." I smile as I climb the stairs to the upstairs bathroom. Ah, the hot water is it?

_Jim_

I sink into a kitchen chair as soon as I hear the water running. God. What the hell is wrong with me today? I didn't even need Sebastian on that job, and I took him along anyway…. I keep wanting to spend more and more time with him, and I don't…. I don't really understand why, but when I see him, when he smiles at me, or glances at me, or even talks with me, my heart feels the need to increase in pace. He's my henchman for god's sake. I can't develop feelings I eliminated after Jean died.

It's easy enough to _play_ gay but….

I don't.

I don't have feelings for Sebastian. We're just getting takeaway and we're watching a film. Normal guys do that, friends do that. Don't they? I don't really know. I've never really had friends before. Well I mean there was Seb, he's my friend. He's been my friend since Noel and Art left. I shake my head to clear it and make a call. Takeaway. I'm getting takeaway for Seb and I. After I place the order I start to look for a movie. Something with action in it. Seb likes that kind of stuff. The stairs squeak and I smile, not bothering to look back.

"Oi! Tiger!" I turn to look at him with a smile.

"Nicknames?" He towels his hair dry and tosses it at my face. I neglect to catch it and he flops down on the couch, laughing.

"Seemed appropriate." He stretches out on my couch and grins at me. I can almost feel my cheeks flush, but I stop and sit down next to him, pushing his feet away so I can sit too. He lays his feet on my lap and smiles crookedly. "We watching a film or are you just going to look at me with that stupid grin on your face?" He prods me with his feet and I chuckle, holding back another smile. Did I really have a stupid grin on my face, oh god. How embarrassing. I toss his feet to the side and stand up, just as the doorbell rings.

"That'll be dinner." He nods with a smile and I turn and smirk before opening the door and taking, paying and closing the door. I hold the food out for him to see. "I take care of you."

"Yes you do." He chuckles and sits up. "Eat off trays?" I nod and put the food on the coffee table as he crosses to the kitchen to get plates. He pauses at the door, holding the two plates and silverware, looking at me.

"What?" He furrows his brow and shakes his head.

"I can't put my finger on it." He leans on one side of the door. Oh god. That face. I put the movie down and turn to face him.

"I don't like it when you can't talk to me." I smirk. He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Jim."

"Hm?" I can hear my heart thundering in my ears. Oh god what is this? He takes a step forward and reaches around me to put the plates on the coffee table. Oh stop. Oh stop. Oh god. He furrows his brow even more, staring into my eyes.

I haven't noticed, his eyes are grey. They aren't blue like I thought.

And suddenly his lips are on mine and I don't know what to do. My brain shorts out.


End file.
